the_celtasian_republicfandomcom-20200214-history
(Joey) Also known as Jonas
Joey, Xelxin or Ponroy About This is the writer of the Celtasian fiction, he started it all. From 2011 to what it is now, back then he used to work alone until he showed his work to John, his best friend and he helped him with his stories. That is where it took off and became a private project until the day John decided to introduce it to his small community. Only then it started to become known by the many but strict rules were applied that it should be kept private. During his time alone, he spent watching the My Little Pony show and became a brony himself during the season 1. The inspiration about making stories came in mind and he decided to start one that relates with other show. First came the MLP then to pokemon and digimon. However this was when he was 13 and throughout then, he continued his writing without knowing of these companies could claim his work if he had any relation to characters and art styles but of course he had some background characters that relate to the shows but never the main ones as they are custom and hybrids. Xelxin was one of them, he was the very first Joey ever developed and became his oc but that isn't where it all began. It started back with Prince Whitelight, he was the very first but only then Joey took notice that he was bland and had similarities with the royal sisters so he created Xelxin who is a dragon pony unicorn. Many believed that he was an alicorn because he has wings and a horn. Only then he decided to call him an alicorn when he became prince of Celtasia in the late 2017 His Work 2011 was where it all began. This is the beginning of the Celtozonian journey, where his imaginations took over and his content of creating a world where he saw meaning and happiness brought devotion throughout his life. This is also his planning year, how he will portray his characters and how he decides on what places are in which locations. It is self explanatory. 2012. Came the very first book. The book is about slice of life of the characters before they were introduced in the world, in the stories to come. This is also the year when Joey had confidence to continue his work and pressed on with what he love doing. 2013. The stories are progressing but at this young age, his stories does not add up. There were errors and spelling mistakes, even grammar issues. How did he resolve this? It was because of John or others would call Charmed coal. The stories back then was not released for public as Joey decided it is only for his private and personal keepings. 2014. A year where another book was created. You must know that during these years, what you thought of books being a whole long and full of text was no more than just school text copies for him. Yes you saw this right, he used what's called a hardback copy to write on or an A4 text copy. People will say "NO!" that is not how books work but would you yell at a 16 year old for doing it? That is what he loves doing and he kept it that way. 2015 and 2016 was not that exciting but he did do 2 books per year and it wasn't long until he was slowly running out of ideas. He took it a further step as he grows older and as he began to think more better on how to progress with his stories. 2017 came his own story of the Fallout of Equestria. This was described in "About Celtasia" as it fits there when talking about Celtasia itself. 2018 came the story, a book about introducing the dimensional portals as the Celtasians jumps into other worlds. This led Joey with limitless ideas and he can bring his creations to another world that already exists in a different fiction. Letting him be free with what imagination and the use of the characters during that period of time. This was a great expansion not just for him but also for those who knew him. The progression of his character Xelxin also met with his new beloved princess. Howling. She came from the pokemon world and was accepted by him to be his queen for the future. Princess Howling, the hybrid sylveon and a dragon-pony. The early 2019 is where he suddenly stopped writing, he wanted to do what he loved the most and that was drawing and doing artwork. Others who wanted him to continue with his stories begged for him to return but their efforts were in vain when he wanted to explore another category. Back then he was fond of drawing but the stories came over his mind, now all he wanted to do until then is be with his friends, draw and progress with them on what he has planned for his future.